<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Know You (I'd Like Too) by NevaRYadL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675167">I Don't Know You (I'd Like Too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL'>NevaRYadL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Gen, Healing as people and becoming a family, Minor Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil learning how to live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day at home. Just another day where Nero is with his weird, growing and healing little family that he's wanted since he was a kid. Just another day in paradise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Know You (I'd Like Too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Minor/background Kyrie/Nero, mentioned canon typical elements (trauma, injuries, attempted/character death, killing demons, trips to hell), domestic/family fluff, mentioned food</p><p>A friend wanted to do an art/fic trade with me and this was my end. They seemed to like it so I figured I'd post it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you want sticks or toast?"</p><p>The look that Vergil gave him was a memorable one. If only because it was perhaps the closest look to 'fear' that someone would ever get out of him. Sure, it was more like 'deer in headlights' but Nero was not going to really tease his dad about being petrified about being asked a mundane question. Because Vergil Sparda was trying to learn what it was like to be mundane, to be normal to be human(ish). Still... took some willpower to not laugh at this legendary badass looking lost at being asked if he wanted garlic breadsticks or garlic toast.</p><p>"... Whatever you usually get," Vergil decided on, glancing around the aisle almost embarrassedly.</p><p>Snorting quietly, Nero picked a box of frozen breadsticks out of the freezer and started casually strolling down the aisle with his father in tow and probably sticking out like sore thumbs... or maybe pale ones, given both of them having naturally occuring white hair. Or maybe it was just something about the two of them that just did not seem to belong in some place as normal as a grocery store. Maybe it was because Vergil looked so painfully uncomfortable. Who knew, and Nero was not one to sweat the small stuff.</p><p>Besides that, Vergil was the one that agreed to tag along. At least physically, given that Nero had asked him 'want to go to the store with me' and Vergil had just silently stood and gotten his jacket (the long one that let Vergil hide the fact that he was carrying Yamato) and followed silently after Nero as he went to get into the car. And now here they were, quite a pair, looking out of place as Nero got groceries for the week and Vergil tagged along for... whatever reason.</p><p>Nero did not know Vergil Sparda well.</p><p>Odd, maybe, considering that after Dante and him came crawling out of hell, Dante made the off handed comment that Vergil had no material possessions or home and Nero had quickly fumbled out an invitation for his estranged father to come live with him and his wife and whatever Nico was to the two of them. Nero was still not sure what had happened to the two in that pit, but Vergil had agreed and now there was a room in his house that was his father's room. Not that Vergil slept there often or was seen too much around the house. He had a habit of disappearing for decent stints, Nero assumed to go out and kill demons for practice, and Nero had only ever seen Vergil sleeping in that room once. Nero was half sure that being half demon, that Vergil maybe did not need as much sleep as a human, or he just did not like sleeping around them.</p><p>Glancing around, Nero saw that there was no one between them and the end of the aisle. Grinning lopsidedly, he hopped the cart with a push and sent himself flying down the aisle, chuckling as he stopped himself before sailing past it. When he glanced back, Vergil was just nonchalantly following at an even pace. In the harsh light of the store, he seemed tired, or bored, maybe even a little anxious. Probably all three. Vergil was not suited for mundane living, but he was trying his hardest, though it sometimes showed.</p><p>"Alright, we need... milk... bread... cheese..." Nero said, pulling out his phone and the picture he took of the list on the fridge.</p><p>His flesh thumb rubbed against the screen, and despite the time that had passed, his brain had a moment where it went 'wait, where's my talon and armored flesh?', before he assured himself that he had had two human arms for a decent time now. He supposed a few years where his flesh had questioned how the hell he was supposed to translate a sword into flesh would do that to a man.</p><p>Speaking of sword...</p><p>He glanced back at Vergil, having finally caught up and looked like he was idly looking at some colorful packages of premade cookie mix as they made their way over to the milk section. Sure enough, he felt a tug on his elbow. That feeling that he could never quite describe other than 'My body still sort of remembers Yamato', and something that he used to tell if Vergil had Yamato on him. Though chances were always good that Vergil had Yamato on his person, clinging to the sword like a sullen child that was afraid you were going to take away their favorite toy. It was weird to think that that sword was technically his arm for a few years in his life. Weirder yet that it was his dad's weapon now. Weirder still that cutting it off his body had reverted it back to its true form.</p><p>... A lot of weird shit happened to him.</p><p>They grabbed everything off the list, a few things that Nero remembered that had not made the list, and a few junk food items. When he asked Vergil if he wanted anything, Vergil just shook his head and continued to stare into space. Not one for frivolous things, but maybe one day he would get the guy to lighten up and eat some junk food or another... like a twinkie or some shit. Probably funny as all hell too. If nothing else, it would make ol 'Uncle' Dante laugh until he passed out. Probably him too, but he liked to think that he had <i>some</i> self control.</p><p>Wheeling their cart to the checkout line, Nero picked the line with one person already at the cashier and one lady that looked like she needed a nap. He stood there for all of five seconds before the lady scoffed and quickly left the line, leaving Nero to wheel his cart forward until--</p><p>Nero snorted. When Vergil turned to see what he was laughing about, he gestured to the person in front of them. Vergil made that face that he did, brow pinched and mouth drawn tight. The best attempt at a smile that you could get out of him. Vergil Sparda was not used to smiling, or laughing that was not condescending or abrasive. Good thing both his son and his brother were jokesters, wisecrackers and smartasses to help him learn. One little human thing at a time. </p><p>"Sir, sir," Nero said loudly at the person in front of them. "Sir, sir, you're holding up the line, sir."</p><p>Dante, singed and his signature red jacket flecked with what was probably demon blood, just frowned at the two of them before turning back to the cashier. Something akin to a chuckle managed to escape Vergil before he coughed to cover it up, looking the other way with his mouth fighting a small smile as Nero just smirked at his grungy ass uncle. 'It's Sparda to be a little shit' Dante had said to him once not long ago. Well... when in Rome...</p><p>"Sir, sir, you're causing a scene, sir, sir please," Nero said, making the cashier snicker and Dante roll his eyes again.</p><p>"White hair... relatives?" The cashier asked.</p><p>"Yeah, my smartass nephew and my 'enjoying all of this' brother," Dante grunted, but through a wiry grin.</p><p>"Get blacklisted from all the local pizza joints?" Nero asked, looking at the stack of frozen pizzas waiting to be rung up.</p><p>"See what I mean?" Dante sighed dramatically and made the cashier laugh. "No, smartass... and besides that I got paid today, so I can go get unblacklisted from a bunch of places AND pay rent."</p><p>"A miracle!" Nero grinned, smirking when Dante shot him a dirty look, before reaching into his pocket to pull out a rather thick rolled stack of bills held with a rubber band, taking a few and handing them over the cashier when his dinners for the coming week or more were rung up. "Hey! Kyrie will kill me if I don't offer you an invitation to come over for dinner at one point."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, sure," Dante said, pushing dirtied silver hair out of his face as his change and receipt were given to him and his bags.</p><p>"Just let us know before you show up, takes a lot of work to feed a Sparda boy, just ask her," Nero called out after him as he left.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, kid!" Dante said, waving over his shoulder as he ambled out of the store.</p><p>Still grinning, Nero moved his cart forward so he could take his turn paying for all of his stuff. When he looked behind him for a moment, Vergil had this slightest upturning of his mouth. The barest hint of a smile. Because decades of hating and trying and wanting to kill each other had finally been broken and the two were finally learning to be brothers and all that came with that. And sometimes it was good to just laugh at a family member being goofy and Nero liked to think that Vergil was slowly but surely learning that and enjoying it when it happened. Slowly but surely. Sparda's had thick heads, that one was a testament from anyone that had met them, though fondly.</p><p>They got everything paid for, got everything out to the car, and then made the quiet drive home. Vergil liked to look out the window, watching the neighborhood go by. Sightseeing was a new novelty, not one anyone could indulge in a mad dash to the top of the hill. Nero liked to drive the actual speed limit to let him sightsee, because it was nice to see his dad just calmly looking at the buildings go past them, the people and other cars, two playgrounds and the school, the businesses and the trees. It was nice to see him look so... human.</p><p>At the house, Nico was out in the open garage and fixing the van. They needed it to transport the crew and all the gear and Nico's mobile shop, and demons seemed to like attacking it and only so many modifications from Nico could help stretch out needs to downtime. Nero made just to bump her legs that were sticking out from the propped van as he walked past with bags, making her blindly try to kick out at him, but otherwise going right back to work. Vergil trailed behind with the other bags, offering her a glance but nothing more. The two had something of a tense but otherwise civil at best relationship and both seemed keen on keeping it that way. Maybe one day they would be a bit more friendly, but at least for now they were civil.</p><p>"Hey there," Kyrie grinned when they came into the kitchen with the haul.</p><p>"Hey beautiful," Nero grinned right back, giving her a peck on the cheek as he set the bags down and started putting things away. </p><p>"Uneventful trip I hope?" Kyrie asked as she took the bags from Vergil, giving her father-in-law a smile and Vergil only offering a nod before leaving the room quietly.</p><p>"Saw Dante. Told him to come over for dinner one night, but to call first," Nero reported. "Only so much chaos."</p><p>"Please, after everything that we've been through, bring it," Kyrie laughed.</p><p>Everything put away, Nero stepped out of the kitchen and headed back towards the garage, he happened to see Vergil sitting down on the living room couch. Jacket off, but Nero only needed to feel for the tug on his elbow to see that Yamato was leaning against one of Vergil's legs. The TV was playing the news and it had at first seemed weird that Vergil liked the news, but honestly now it just seemed normal for him. If nothing else, it was a rather mundane 'dad thing' for him to do.</p><p>"Vergil, will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Kyrie asked, stepping up behind Nero, putting her arms lightly around his waist and pressing her cheek against his arm. Always 'Vergil' because Kyrie had first called him Mr. Sparda and Vergil had seemed so genuinely stunned to be called that and then just awkwardly told her to just call him Vergil. Kyrie liked it, it felt less formal and more casual. Kyrie <i>liked</i> his dad and it was the weirdest and greatest thing ever.</p><p>"... Yes, please," Vergil said quietly, wilting a little under the attention.</p><p>Kyrie just smiled, leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek, before lightly stepping away to go back to the kitchen. It was hard work to feed Nico and himself, but Kyrie liked cooking because back at Fortuna she had never really been allowed too and when she was it was always 'approved' food. Now she could cook whatever she wanted, when she wanted and did so with 'the added bonus of feeding her precious loved ones'. Nero always smiled and felt his soul warm when he heard her humming away in the kitchen, the smell of a new creation coming out and his beautiful wife glowing with happiness.</p><p>Grinning to himself, he went out to the garage, bumping Nico's legs again before ducking down to help her out. And together they worked on the van for a few good hours, beating out dents and bumps and scratches and busted screws and fixing the neon sign because it was their advertising on the road. They were hashing out if the ol girl needed a repaint when Kyrie called them in to get cleaned up, both of them joking around as they went into the house, wiping the machine grease, dirt and dried demon blood from their hands and faces before slipping into the kitchen.</p><p>Vergil was there, taking an average kitchen knife and chopping up green things for what looked like a side salad. And Nero was, as he had been and sure to be for a while yet, struck by the rather home-like scene of his dad just helping finish up dinner. It seemed not long ago he was standing on top of a disaster of trying one last, last ditch effort to surpass his brother in terms of skill and power. Now... now he was just a man.</p><p>"Here," Kyrie said, handing him a plate with bread, giving him a peck and a nudge towards the kitchen table.</p><p>Dinner was the same comfortable chaos that it usually was. Mosty Nico and himself hashing out work stuff and ribbing each other relentlessly and Kyrie gently scolding them if they got too loud or rambunctious. Vergil just sat and ate quietly, sometimes glancing up when someone spoke. He was just a comfortable, bystander to the chaos, a welcome puzzle piece. Though Nero swore he saw a little smile when Kyrie told them to eat something green with their meal and they both turned a little green. </p><p>After dinner, Nico and him did the dishes because Kyrie cooked, letting those two go sit out on the couch, and then Nico went out to clean up the van and garage and smoke (because no on in the house liked it, including Vergil, and Nero was beginning to think that it was just a Sparda thing because Dante had something about hating the smell too when he was over once). Nero got to sit next to his beautiful wife, while his dad sat on the end and just sort of numbly watched whatever was on the screen. Until Nico came in and then her and Kyrie wanted to watch the soccer game, and then Vergil got up and quietly excused himself for the night. Then it was watching his beautiful wife go full jock with Nico over the game and trying to quell his chuckling.</p><p>When the game ended it was time for bed, Nico yawning as she went off to her room and Kyrie giving him a kiss and going up to take a shower, leaving Nero to go and make sure the garage door was shut and locked, the front and back door, and double check all the windows were shut before turning off any lights. On his way up to Kyrie and his bedroom, he happened to see the light coming from Vergil's room still on and the door ajar. Looked like Vergil was having a rare night where he slept in the house. Which was good. Having his dad around was weird, but getting better, familiar, comfortable, and knowing that his dad was getting sleep and not being angsty somewhere else was always good.</p><p>Nero stepped up to the door, meaning to peek a little to see if Vergil was alright before closing the door for him. When he glanced inside he saw... his dad, passed out in his bed, nightstand lamp on and a book still loosely held in one hand. And it was... his dad... passed out reading a book and it was just so... normal and comforting in such a strange way that Nero actually felt his eyes stung with some sort of tears for a moment because... something. He sniffled to bite them back before gently easing the door open, quietly stepping into the room to gently tug the book out of Vergil's hand and place it on the bare desk and turn the bedroom light off and then tug the blanket up and over his dad. </p><p>With the dim light of the hallway to guide him, Nero almost just left it at that... until he felt a tug at his elbow and followed the impulse in his gut and looked to the side to see Yamata, sitting on its stand on Vergil's dresser, cradled with a little cloth to keep the scabbard free of any potential scratches.</p><p>"Heh, he loves that sword more than me," Nero muttered soft and quiet to himself, smirking slightly.</p><p>"No I don't."</p><p>Nero whipped his head to the side to see Vergil shifting to get comfortable in his sleep but otherwise appearing just as out cold as he had been.</p><p>Nero Sparda did not know Vergil Sparda very well. And honestly, neither did Vergil Sparda. But now that they had a chance, they could learn about the man himself together and form a family that Nero had been dreaming about since he was no higher than Vergil's knee.</p><p>Smiling, Nero quietly stepped out of the room, however, just before he closed the door he said something.</p><p>"Night, dad."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>